


Вишнево-красная

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Classic Cars, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Дина ловят за разглядыванием посторонней женщины.





	Вишнево-красная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077922) by [SinnamonSpider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSpider/pseuds/SinnamonSpider). 



> Автора вдохновила на написание красная машинка, увиденная на стоянке. В посте с текстом-исходником есть фотография, можно посмотреть. Красивая! :)

Мимо них, замедляясь, проезжает другая машина, и внимание Дина привлекает знакомая форма фар.

Другая Импала. Слегка поновее, немного моложе Детки - возможно 69 или 70 год, предполагает Дин. В своем ярко-вишневом наряде она лоснится, сверкает на солнце.

Дин встречается взглядом с водителем - мужчиной в возрасте. Ему, пожалуй, столько же, сколько сейчас было бы отцу. Дин кивает, водитель отвечает тем же. Дух товарищества, словно тайное рукопожатие тайного общества.

Слышится хриплый рев, и красная Импала вырывается вперед. Сэм рядом превентивно испускает досадливый вздох, но Дин не торопится, спешить им некуда, и беспрекословно позволяет себя обогнать.

С такого с расстояния можно лучше рассмотреть плавные линии ее боков и задней части. Глянцевый красный слишком ярок, на грани китча, похожие чувства в нем всегда вызывало красное нижнее белье. Дин предпочитает элегантное черное - или его отсутствие. И все-таки красная машина красива, и он любуется, пока она снова не взрыкивает и не улетает вперед.

Детка под ним сердито дергается, так явственно, что Сэм обеспокоенно косится на Дина, но он не реагирует, с подчеркнуто нейтральным лицом поднимает покоившуюся на бедре руку и проводит по гладкой коже руля, стараясь сделать вид, что просто меняет положение тела. Он не решается ничего сказать вслух, не при Сэме, но мысленно бормочет утешения, шепотом просит прощения, ласкает свою девочку так, как всадник успокаивает нервную лошадь.

\- Знаешь же, что не стоит засматриваться на посторонних женщин, - поддевает его Сэм. Дин молчит, но ухмыляется уголком губ. Под руками Детка мурчит, как котенок, и Дин знает, что его разглядывания прощены.


End file.
